


Колыбельная

by mar_len



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Lullabies, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_len/pseuds/mar_len
Summary: Иногда какие-то воспоминания из детства могут прийти в самый неподходящий момент. Или подходящий, всё зависит от того, как посмотреть.
Kudos: 2





	Колыбельная

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновившая песня: Мельница - "Береги"

«Зайчонок, да ты же сонный, носом клюёшь!» — мама смеётся и треплет его по волосам. Лалли фыркает и хмурится. Он ведь совсем большой — целых семь лет, почему с ним до сих пор обращаются, как с маленьким?

Правда родителям похоже всё равно. Его относят в кровать и укрывают одеялом.  
Затем мама садится рядом и тихо начинает напевать: _«Никогда не сходи ты с тропинки прямой, не снимай в пути кольцо с руки...»_

В то, что это волшебная песенка, отгоняющая печали, мальчик уже не верит. Магия выглядит совсем не так. Бабушка показывала ему.  
Но слова и нехитрый мотив запоминает. От них и правда становится как-то светлее и спокойнее.

Хотя может быть это потому, что где-то поблизости трещит огонь в печке, под одеялом тепло и уютно, добрая и надёжная мама сидит рядом, и фоном слышится привычный шум взрослой болтовни.

Лалли лень над этим задумываться, он зевает и трёт глаза перед тем, как окончательно проиграть сну.

* * *

Лалли уже намного больше, чем семь, и спит он не в родном доме, а в какой-то непонятной исландской гостинице.

Абсолютно один.

Он укрывается одеялом по самый нос. Впервые тишина кажется чем-то давящим и неправильным, а темнота вызывает какую-то тоску вместо привычной настороженности.

Всё здесь чужое, непривычное. Хотакайнен сам не замечает, как на ум приходит колыбельная из детства, и в полусне бормочет слова, делающие окружающее чуть менее безнадёжным: _«Сохрани же себя от любого от зла — береги себя, береги»._

Перед тем, как наконец заснуть, Лалли чувствует, будто кто-то легко, почти невесомо, касается его волос, словно утешая и обещая, что всё будет хорошо.


End file.
